Star Wars Empire: Garo the Animation
by scouttroop
Summary: Sequel to SW Empire: Psycho Pass. Sixth Galactic Civil War rages on a planet called Valiante. The Galactic Empire will not only battle the Sith Empire to defend the planet's inhabitants but protect a woman name Anna Luis while they create a pretence working for those who want her dead and framed her for a crime she didn't commit and for witchcraft.
1. Empire-Garo 1

**Empire-Garo 1**

 **Surely I want to jump through the timelines but I like doing that, so here's Star Wars Empire: Garo the Animation.**

 **Disclaimers: Star Wars and Garo the Animation belongs to Lucasarts, Disney, Yasuko Kobayashi and Funimation.**

 **Next chapter in the Star Wars Empire Saga**

Planet Valiante, Sixth Galactic Civil War/Valiante Wars

Capitol city Execution of Anna Luis

Dozens of people are gather and watching the executions of a woman name Anna Luis ready to be burned at the stake. Her crime is, she's been accused of being a witch and causing the illness of King Fernando which got him stuck to a wheel chair, these charges was told by the King's advisor name Mendoza. Anna herself is tied to a stake while a priest screams his prayers at her.

"It's King Fernando!" one random person shouted after seeing him on top of the castle.

"You're Majesty!"

XXX

Up on the castle

"Please watch your health", Queen Esmeralda said to him before he gets back on his wheel chair.

"I am sure your health will improve once that witch is eliminated", Mendoza said to King Fernando while pointing his staff at Anna below the castle.

"Yes, I cannot meet with God. For the sake of my wife and child as well", he said to Mendoza while holding his wife's hand and patting his son on the head.

Fernando's son Alfonso stares at Anna for a minute until she turns her head a little and scaring him.

"Don't look at her Alfonso", his mother Queen Esmeralda said to him as the execution begins.

XXX

Back on the ground

The executioner reveals itself to be an incinerator trooper from the Galactic Empire accompanied with several storm troopers.

"Anna, Anna Luis look at me", Anna finally looks at the trooper as he shows her his weapon to her.

The incinerator trooper aims and fires his weapon up in the air revealing to be a flamethrower which terrifies Anna and maybe some in the crowd. After showing her and everyone his weapon he aims it at her but does not fire, after 1 hour the crowed even the occupants on the castle are starting to wonder why the incinerator trooper isn't firing his flamethrower at Anna like they expected. The incinerator trooper's visor from his helmet as well as the squad of storm troopers then gets a message from their Emperor Darth Nihilus and Empress Kobayashi.

 _ **Our pretence ends: ORDER 66**_

"Yes my liege", the incinerator trooper as well as the squad of storm troopers confirm the order by whispering under their helmets.

XXX

115 hours earlier

Star Wars Empire: Psycho Pass

"Hey Kogami I hope you can find a replacement for me as Lady Kotori Shirakawa's best man", a badly wounded Shogo Makishima said his last words to Kogami who is about to execute him.

"Maybe there will be a replacement for her", Kogami said before shooting him in the head killing him.

XXX

Sybil System core

Nihilus watches as his old nemesis and former lover rises up from the water of the now lifeless Sybil System. Kotori naked walks up to him and he lends her his black cape to cover her bare body, before she leaves she says this to him.

"We shall meet again Nihilus, for I am reborn!" those are her words to him before departing.

XXX

501st Legion Journal

After the end of the Republic-Empire War which includes the death of Shogo Makishima and Kotori Shirakawa's resurrection once more, our Galactic Empire and the New Republic sign a truce of peace. Long after that the Sixth Galactic Civil War begins right after Kotori's return and brought the Sith Empire _**(Who's been in hiding throughout the events of Star Wars Empire: Murder Princess and Star Wars Empire: Psycho Pass after the events in Star Wars Empire: Naruto/Mother Pureblood)**_ back in power. They launched several attacks on Earth but with the help of our new allies the New Republic we were able to fend them off, Nihilus tasked the New Republic to protect the Earth as we chase the Sith Empire to a planet called:

Valiante, a world that resembles Spain during the Inquisition Era

The Sith Empire may not be our only enemy when we get there. Because the planet has its own problems other than our war.

XXX

Valiante planet surface

The whole Imperial fleet finally reached the planet surface but Sith forces open fire at them damaging one Venator-class star destroyer making it unable to go any further with the others. Next the assault ship sends out dozens of sentinel-class shuttles with a battalion of imperial troopers to deal with Sith ground forces.

 **End**

 **Kotori Shirakawa and her Sith Empire serves as the primary Antagonist of this Fanfic, Mendoza and his minions will serve as the secondary Antagonist. You'll know what were Imperial storm troopers and an incinerator trooper doing at Anna Luis death at the stake in the next chapter because they were not planning to have Anna Luis executed at all.**

 **Some chapters will have Star Wars: Rebels scenes and some from Star Wars: the Clone Wars**


	2. Empire-Garo 2

**Empire Garo 2**

 **Next chapter, after defeating the Sith imperial forces the Galactic Empire is asked to meet with King Fernando and the rest of his people and favor asked by his advisor Mendoza.**

Valiante planet surface

"Now listen up were here to save and help these people not wreck their homes", Nihilus said to the storm troopers onboard all of the sentinel-class shuttles.

"Well at least those people of Valiante can just keep out of the battle while we take out those MZ-8 mobile pulse cannons so that our star destroyers can land", Kira made his comment.

"Red light stand by", the shuttle pilot said while one sentinel shuttle was blown out of the sky after being struck by the pulse cannon as the rest lands.

"Green light, GO! GO!" all troopers including Nihilus and Kobayashi exit the shuttles.

Sith troopers from higher ground open fire at the incoming storm troopers and gunning down one as the rest take cover and fire their blaster rifles at the sith troopers. Nihilus and Kobayashi then use their lightsabers to block each blaster bolts.

"Go troopers me and my husband got you covered", Kobayashi said to them and they move closer and went to cover again as the sith troopers fire at them instead of Nihilus and Kobayashi.

The phase zero dark trooper Blackburn then pulls out grenades that's only meant for stunning enemies as he throws them in every directions of higher ground were the sith troopers hiding.

"Grenade get out of here!" one sith trooper shouted but the stun grenade detonates causing all of them to fall off making it easy for all of the storm troopers to kill them all.

"All clear", Nihilus said them as they move into the city that looks all abandon.

At the same time Kira and Blackburn went the other way from the others.

" _Kira and Blackburn if the both of you are going to split up from us you better keep in touch with the radio understands?_ "

"Will be in touch Nihilus", Kira said on the radio.

" _Good, let I remind you all that the one commanding the sith imperial troops here is Kirito Kamui. He's Kotori's new best man after Shogo Makishima's death_ ", Nihilus warns everybody.

" _Pretty much he's just like Shogo_ ", Kobayashi said on the radio next.

XXX

Meanwhile Kirito in his sith trooper armor watches them with his helmet zoomed in.

"Send in that Hanamushi Horror monster to slaughter Kira and Blackburn including the rest of the Galactic imperial forces", Kirito said to a sith trooper behind him.

"Yes sir right away", they open the cage of the group of Hanamushi Horror monster as the sith troopers use shock sticks to make them move to their targets.

XXX

"Where's everybody anyway?" Blackburn asks Kira because the city looks completely deserted.

"They were driven from their homes Blackburn it's not like they had….." Kira didn't get to finish his sentence after hearing strange sounds.

"Had a what?"

"A choice", Kira finish his sentence while they keep walking.

XXX

Elsewhere around the city

Nihilus, Kobayashi and the remaining storm troopers keep pushing forward to the MZ-8 mobile pulse cannon until a group of horror Hanamushi attacks them and kills one storm trooper by tearing his limbs off and one Hanamushi was killed with one shot to the head by another trooper. Nihilus then use the force to attract them to him.

"Very impressive", one storm trooper said.

"Quiet rookie trooper", a storm trooper commander said to him as Nihilus keeps drawing the Hanamushi to him.

When Nihilus stop using the force the Hanamushi attack him all at once but easily cut down by his lightsaber. After this Kobayashi and the surviving storm troopers regroup with him for his next order.

"Let's keep moving and will bring that dead creature with us to check what they are later when we get back at the ship", Nihilus said as one trooper drags the dead Hanamushi with them.

XXX

Back with Kira and Blackburn

They followed a young girl to her home that was completely abandoned. When she picked up her stuff animal she started to cry.

"Those sith will pay for what they done", Blackburn said angrily under his helmet.

"They will Blackburn", Kira said until someone was like trying to break through the door where they came in.

"What is that trying to break the door down?!"

"I think we finally know why she never came back here", Kira said as Hanamushi manage break the door and stick one arm trying to reach them but Kira shoots it in the head killing it.

The girl then opens a hatch that goes underground while Kira and Blackburn block the doors with various objects like tables and place bombs on them. Kira and Blackburn then detonates the bombs after they went underground with the girl, the explosion eventually killed all of the remaining Hanamushi

XXX

Where the MZ-8 mobile pulse cannon are

Nihilus and Kobayashi's group finally reached where the pulse cannons are and they see where all of the people of Valiante are being held all this time. At the same location and they are trapped behind a ray shield which the sith troopers are using as a prison.

"Blow the pulse cannon up with rockets", Nihilus order a storm trooper armed with a rocket launcher and fires 2 shoots blowing one up.

On the order hand Kira, Blackburn and the girl sneaks up behind another one and decided to highjack it. Kira kills one sith trooper and manned it while the others keep the remaining sith troopers distracted.

"Go for it Kira", Blackburn said as Kira destroys the last 2 MZ-8 mobile pulse cannon with the high jacked one he manned.

XXX

Kirito who was using his siege tank for the ray shields to imprison the Valiante people leaps out of it after Kira turns to him and manage to avoid being blown up with his siege tank. Kirito then escapes using a sith imperial shuttle while all the Valiante people now freed are thanking Nihilus and his forces for saving them, what's left of the sith troops in the area are also pulling out from the city.

XXX

Valiante Castle

Nihilus, Kobayashi, Valencia, Robin along with some storm troopers enters the throne room to meet with King Fernando and Queen Esmeralda. Pretty much they want to thank them for defeating the sith imperial forces that was terrorising their people.

"We like to thank for saving us and our city from those evil people", Fernando said to them until he started to cough uncontrolledly making Nihilus ask him about his conditions while Esmeraldas helps him.

"Are you alright your majesty?"

"Yes I am Lord Nihilus and if you want to know how I ended up falling ill like this? My advisor Mendoza can explains things to you right now", Fernando said as Mendoza walks up to them and pulls out a piece of paper showing a beautiful woman with red long hair.

"This woman is the one who cause King Fernando's illness, her name is Anna Luis and she is a witch that needs to be brought to justice", Mendoza gave the piece of paper to Nihilus but when he did the Sith Lord reads Mendoza's mind through the force and already knows the truth and Mendoza's true intentions.

"Considers this a favor from me my Lord, can you bring that witch in to face justice for what she has done to our King?"

"As you wish then", Nihilus and the others nodded but in reality the Galactic Empire will only be pretending.

"Ok good, thank you my Lord", Mendoza said smirking at Nihilus unaware of their pretence that's just beginning.

'This pretence witch hunt for Anna Luis should very interesting to go along with', Kobayashi thought as she smirk at Nihilus and so did him behind his mask.

XXX

Outside a woman hiding in a cloak and hood walks away from the castle after listening to the conversation between the King, Mendoza and the Galactic Empire but bumps into a squad of scout troopers making her hood lower and revealing herself to be Anna Luis herself.

The scout troopers visors from their helmets identifies her as Anna Luis and they see her very terrified of them because they were order to upper hand her which is a favor from Mendoza.

"Move along Ms. Luis, move along", the scout trooper tells her and she stands up runs away from them.

All Galactic imperial forces where ordered by Nihilus to do whatever they want as they pretend to hunt for Anna Luis. At the same time they will battle the Sith Empire. When the pretence ends, Mendoza and those who follow him will be silences.

 **End**

 **Just remember this is another Star Wars Empire Adventure and the timeline is in my profile.**


	3. Empire Garo 3

**Empire Garo 3**

 **Next chapter is where the Galactic Empire allows Anna Luis to get away and evade capture or let her stir up some trouble. At the same time, the search for Makai/Garo artifacts.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

TIE Fighter landing area

Valiante capital city

Duos of storm troopers are out on patrol at a TIE fighter landing base at the capital city of Valiante.

"Wait, do you hear that?" one trooper said hearing a sound of spraying.

"I don't hear anything. Oh wait I hear it now", the duo then head for the source of the spraying noise and they find out it was Anna Luis who's doing it. She's spraying paint on the TIE fighter's wing.

"What are doing Ms. Luis?"

"Art, troopers", Anna answer their question.

"Well then stand down. Or we shoot", the duo pointed their blasters at her but in reality they have no attention of shooting Anna since they are just pretending to hunt for her since Mendoza accused her of being a witch and everyone else believes him but the Galactic Empire in secret they do not.

"Ok then troopers, shoot me", Anna Luis retorted to them.

"Just keep missing", a storm trooper whispered to his fellow storm trooper who nodded and when they turn back to her, she is gone.

"Over here troopers!" she called out to them and the duo open fire at her but not hitting her.

"General Veers we have one intruder we need assistance ASAP", the trooper said on his radio.

" _On my way trooper just keep the intruder busy_."

"Need to shoot better at the range", they shoot at a wall again and not her.

"Always by the book", the duo just kept shooting on the wrong direction as Anna evades them as General Veers arrives with another squad of storm troopers.

"What's the situation trooper?"

"It's Anna Luis, General Veers", the duo said to him.

"Pretend to try to take her alive but make sure she keeps on evading us", General Veers whisper to the duo as they split up to find her.

XXX

Anna returns to the spot where she was spraying white paint on the TIE fighter's wing and she is not quite finish with it yet.

"Something missing here", Anna places something on the painted wing to finishing it.

"Hold it right there!" a storm trooper shouted at her as she puts her hands up.

"Keep your hands up Anna", Anna then trips the storm trooper with a ground spin kick when he got closer making him fire a stun shot up in the air and she flees.

General Veers and the other storm troopers arrives and help him up.

"She's gone again", General Veers said to him.

"I had her", the storm trooper said but smirking under his helmet.

"Isn't this where we started?" he asked until he looks closer at the small object that's on the painted wing of the TIE fighter and its ticking.

"Oh Anna Luis, that clever girl", the storm trooper said smiling under his helmet and same did the others and General Veers.

XXX

Anna hides under her hood again as she watches the paint bomb detonated. Anna knows that the King and Queen including Mendoza hired the Galactic Empire to upper hand her to face justice for crime she didn't commit. Like them she has no idea the Galactic Empire are just pretending that there hunting for her. 2 Imperial-class Star Destroyers hover above the site with spot lights as Anna flees the scene.

XXX

At the Valiante castle

Nihilus who's been watching the whole thing smirked behind his mask since who ordered his entire Empire to just pretend to hunt for Anna. Next to him is Mendoza who is not too happy that they failed to capture Anna.

XXX

Sith imperial fleet

Harrower-class Dreadnought

Kotori is reading books about the Order of the Makai/Garo. The books were retrieved by her new best man Kirito Kamui during the occupation on the city before the Galactic Empire defeats them and fends them off.

"Kirito I need you to come with me. We are going to retrieve this Makai/Garo artifact.

"You're planning to use Valiante's guardians against them and Nihilus's forces", Kirito said to her she nodded.

"The King's advisor Mendoza nearly decimated the entire Makai/Garo order and Anna Luis is the only one left.

"Mendoza's intention is he wants to revive the Horror monster knowns as the Anima", Kotori told Mendoza's true attentions to Kirito which only the Sith Empire and the Galactic Empire knows.

"And the only way to that is by feeding the monster, souls of every member of the Makai/Garo order by disguising it as witch hunts", Kirito fill in the rest of it.

"That's correct Kirito", Kotori said with an evil smirk on her face as her Sith imperial fleet heads for the artifact's location.

XXX

Valiante city

Storm troopers, TIE pilots, Scout troopers and officers are awaiting the arrival of Empress Kobayashi since Nihilus asked her to take over for him since he has something else to do.

"Are sure you want your wife and Empress to handle things here without you my Lord?" Queen Esmeralda asks Nihilus as the Lambda-class shuttle lands on the hangar.

"Kobayashi is capable like me Esmeralda. So if you and anyone here needs help, ask her while I'm away", Nihilus said as Kobayashi exits the shuttle with 2 red guards behind her.

"Nihilus I take it you will be looking for the Makai/Garo artifact", Kobayashi asked him whispering.

"Yes I am Kobayashi, just make sure you make a fool of Mendoza while I'm gone running this errand", Nihilus whispered to her.

"Noted Nihilus", Kobayashi whispered to him as he leaves on the shuttle.

"Oh one last thing I have to remind you Nihilus, Kotori and her Sith imperial forces will also be searching for the same thing", she reminded him on the radio of the Lambda-class shuttle.

" _Duly noted Kobayashi_ ", Nihilus replied to her on the Lambda-class shuttle's radio.

XXX

Meanwhile

A battalion of Rad troopers are out searching in some random location accompanied by juggernaut tanks, AT-AA walkers and AT-ST walkers.

"There is almost nothing here Lady Valencia", a rad trooper said to Valencia who was inside of the juggernaut tank.

"We are almost there, just keep on going straight", Valencia said inside the juggernaut tank.

The convoy comes to a stop after finding a large ditch filled with a large number of dead bodies. Valencia steps out of the juggernaut tank to see the bodies for herself.

"I take it that these are the bodies of every member of the Makai/Garo order after Mendoza tricked everyone into thinking they were witches or they were doing witchcraft", Valencia said after examining the bodies.

 **End**

 **Well some scenes from this one are from Star Wars: Rebels, General Veers is a character from Empire Strikes Back. By the way the Galactic Empire pretending to hunt Anna Luis just because she accused of being a witch many imperial troopers will find it fun when they play double agent and seeing Mendoza get mad is only a laughing matter for them.**

 **I can keep on editing every chapter**


	4. Empire Garo 4

**Empire Garo 4**

 **Next chapter is the search for the Makai/Garo artifact ends and tension going on in the city.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Valiante city

Captain Kira Yamato is having a word with Mendoza while outside 2 Pellaeon-class Star destroyers fly above the city with spot lights. This is about another failed attempted to capture Anna Luis, well it turns out when she was cornered by Mendoza's men, imperial Captain Sarkli and his storm commandos who was pretending to help them gunned them down from higher ground and thus Anna flees the area.

"Captain Kira Yamato I do notice that your imperial forces are continuing in your failed attempt to capture that witch."

"It's not just our imperial forces Mendoza, your men as well are also falling and all ended up dead. Lord Nihilus suggest the Valiante city should be punished, his Acclamator-class Assault ship was badly damage and he doesn't take that very seriously."

"I double patrols, set up checkpoint, establish curfews, I simple don't know what else to do", Mendoza said to Kira until this happens.

"Perhaps that's the problem", Empress Kobayashi said after showing up at his offices and walking up to him.

"Empress Kobayashi", Mendoza greeted her.

"You lack the instinct to capture Anna Luis yourself and so are your minions", Kobayashi says that because she knows he is bad at his job.

"Lady Kobayashi if that witch as left the city", Kobayashi then cuts him off.

"If Anna Luis as left Valiante city we must draw her back and if she is here we must draw her out, we will squeeze Valiante to its very core until someone reveals the whereabouts of Anna Luis", Kobayashi said to Mendoza glaring at him.

"I'm very sorry Lady Kobayashi, it's just that I'm the King and Queen's advisor I can only give advises and ordered my men not such stuff that's your style", Mendoza until Kobayashi tells him this which he is not going to like.

"You can explain that to Nihilus when you see him", Kobayashi said as she and Kira walks away from him.

"Nihilus needs to see me?!"

"He expects you tomorrow to complement with your failure", Kobayashi said smirking and exits the office.

"But the King and Queen needs me with them and can't possibly get away!" Mendoza said making an excuse until Kira turns to him.

"Not to worry Mendoza, King Fernando and Queen Esmeralda can handle things here without you", Kira said leaving a very terrified Mendoza in his office.

XXX

"Ah Lady Kobayashi I just got word from Grand Admiral Thrawn that Nihilus is already on his way back and he has the artifact and Kotori as the same artifact as well."

"Good, I need to talk to him because Mendoza might be up to something that will be against the King and Queen, get Captain Sarkli and his storm commandos to guard Queen Esmeralda and her son encase Mendoza does something."

"Yes like a coup d'état", Kira said to Kobayashi as he leaves to tell Captain Sarkli and his storm commandos for their next objective.

XXX

Meanwhile

Both Sith imperial forces and Galactic imperial forces have both arrived at the location where the Makia/Garo artifacts are, well both sides went through different doors.

Nihilus accompanied with imperial jump troopers are inside the ruined Makai monument in search of the artifact. Nihilus uses his lightsaber for light since the place is very dark ever since Mendoza started destroying ever member in the order leaving Anna Luis the only one left.

"My liege I think we found something", a jump trooper said holding and showing a ring they found under a rubble which Nihilus takes from him.

"This is the artifact we've been looking for, let's get back to the city", all of the jump troopers nodded and they back to the Lambda-class shuttle that will on the way back yo Valiante city.

XXX

On the Sith Empire

Kotori use her lightsaber to break open a coffin that contains a body with the same artifact. Kotori then grabs the artifact from the body's finger and holds it in her hands.

"I believe this is the artifact we've looking for Kirito", Kotori said holding the ring much to Kirito confusion.

"Is it supposed to be a ring?"

"Off course it is Kirito! What kind of question are you asking me?!" Kotori said glaring at him while the sith troopers laughed on.

"Nothing Lady Kotori", Kirito said to her putting his helmet back on.

"Good, now let's get back to the fleet", she said as they make their way back to the sith imperial shuttle back to the Sith imperial fleet.

 **End**

 **That was cool that Kobayashi are asking Kira to tell Captain Sarkli and storm commandos to guard Queen Esmeraldas because Mendoza might be up to something. Both the Galactic Empire and the Sith Empire have the Makai/Garo artifact now and they will really use it.**

 **Notes to the readers: Leon Luis the protagonist of Garo: the Animation and the son Anna Luis might appear.**

 **XXX**

 **Epilogue**

"Listen Kobayashi, I want a imperial clone commando team from Omega Squad to pinpoint the locations Anna Luis for me", Nihilus said to her sitting in his throne inside his Acclamator-class Assault ship with Kobayashi.

"What for exactly my dear husband?"

"I think it's time that I meet up with Anna, besides she doesn't know that I'm the Emperor of the my Galactic Empire", Nihilus said to his dear wife and Empress reaching to remove his mask.

 **Very End**


	5. Empire Garo 5

**Empire Garo 5**

 **Next up is Anna Luis meets the imperial clone commandos from Omega Squad then Darth Nihilus himself.**

Anna is walking into an empty grass field outside Valiante until coming her way is an imperial AT-AA walker. She than runs up to it and the AT-AA stops in his tracks, next 4 imperial clone commandos exits the walker and looks at Anna who was kind of confuse right now.

"Miss Anna Luis we are imperial clone commandos of Omega Squad, we want you to come with us right now", the squad leader name Niner said to her.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Lord Nihilus would like to see you", Niner answered her question.

At first Anna refuses to come but she agrees to meet up Nihilus anyway even though she has no idea what is the Galactic Empire is planning, so she enters the AT-AA that will be in route to Nihilus's location.

"Knock her out", Niner said and Darman knocks Anna out with a stun shot.

"Now that's done with, let's head back and inform Lord Nihilus that we have Anna Luis in our hands", Niner said as his fellow clone commandos of omega squad drive the AT-AA back to Nihilus's locations.

XXX

Valiante

The people are staring at Queen Esmeralda because she is along with her son are being escorted and guarded by imperial storm commandos under orders from Empress Kobayashi. The reason is because Mendoza maybe up to something that will be against her including her son.

"They are staring at us captain Sarkli", a fellow storm commando said to him.

"Don't mind them commando, let them stare if they want", Sarkli said to his fellow storm commando.

Also everybody including King Fernando, Mendoza and his minions notice that all imperial forces are arming themselves and mobilizes for battle all over the city. Even every Star Destroyer including the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer and Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought are gather all across the city.

XXX

Elsewhere

Anna wakes up and finds herself in bed. Sitting next to her is none other than Darth Nihilus himself and his wife and Empress Kobayashi. Anna then panics and moves back against the wall but Kobayashi tells her to calm down, after calming down Kobayashi leaves Nihilus and Anna alone together.

"What do want with me my Lord!?" Anna asked him still terrified of him, namely because of his mask.

"I think it was time we meet in person Anna Luis", Nihilus said to her then removing his masked revealing his face to her then pinning her to the bed.

"By the way Anna my real name is Boba Fett but now refer myself as Garrod Ran after learning of my counterparts from various alternate universe", he said to her leaning his head close to her making Anna blush red.

'He's going to kiss me', Anna thought to herself as Darth Nihilus/Garrod Ran presses his lips with hers.

XXX

Kobayashi could sense what Darth Nihilus/Garrod Ran is up too in his quarters. He is making love we her but Kobayashi shows no sign of jealousy. Where they actually are is the Acclamator-class Assault ship high above Valiante.

"My lady, what is the next part of Lord Nihilus plan?" Dr. Muscat asked her while studying the dead Horror monster they brought back early.

"Nihilus has ordered a scout trooper team to capture Anna Luis after she leaves and then our pretense ends at the execution", Kobayashi said to Muscat.

"If you say so Kobayashi since our discovery of our counterparts from various alternate universe had Mendoza and his lackeys eliminated."

"And we shall do the same Muscat", Kobayasji said smirking a bit while looking at a camera screen footage of chamber where all the souls of every Makai/Garo are locked up and this is the spot where Mendoza while revived the Anima Horror Monster.

"Nihilus said enough is enough already, this witch hunt we been pretending to do ends now! After that all ends we can go back into the sixth galactic civil war with the Sith Empire."

XXX

Meanwhile

Scout troopers are already in positions and awaiting the arrival Anna Luis.

"Remember we need Anna Luis alive for our plans to eliminate Mendoza and those who fellow him", a scout trooper name Avarik said to the other scout trooper.

"YES SIR!"

 **End**

 **This false witch hunt is about to reach it's final conclusion.**


	6. Empire Garo 6 (Completed)

**Empire Garo 6**

 **Now this is the last phase of this witch hunt that the Galactic Empire is pretending to do for that buffoon Mendoza.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Forest

Avarik aims his blaster rifle at a fallen log while his squad of scout troopers and navy commandos hold their position.

"Can't hide from me Anna Luis", Avarik said and then he fires his blaster rifle at the log flushing Anna out and she starts to flee from them.

"Get her!" he ordered as he and Elsek pursue her in their speeder bikes while the other scout troopers and navy commando go after Anna by foot.

Anna runs as fast as she could while the speeder bike duo lag behind her a bit. On the other side of the forest the rest of the imperial company are right behind her.

"She's close by, keep your eyes up."

"There, there's no escape Anna Luis", Avarik then shoots the ground that was almost close to her feet scaring her and now she finds herself surround by the whole company of scout troopers and navy commandos.

"It's over Anna Luis surrender in the name of the Empire", Avarik said as Anna Luis gets down on her knees as the navy commandos hand cuff her.

"Lord Nihilus we have her in our hands now."

" _Very good Avarik, get back to the city where the execution will start right now_. _Mendoza said after she is captured she is already sentences to death on the stake._ "

"Will do my liege", Avarik confirmed as the Anna is loaded into the imperial APC.

XXX

Acclamator-class Assault Ship

Nihilus enters the bridge where Kobayashi, Kira and Natasi Daala are waiting to meet with him.

"Next orders dear husband?" she asked him.

"Clear the bridge", Nihilus said and Kobayashi, Kira and Daala leaves him alone in the bridge.

Nihilus then use some 2 holocrons but they are Makai made. Out of the holocrons came 2 deceased Makai knights. Makai-Sith council online

"Listen both of you, the one who's been fooling everyone on the planet and purging all of you was Mendoza", Nihilus said to them.

" _Mendoza?! I thought we seen the last of that renegade_."

" _We banished him after learning that he had the ability to control horror monsters_."

"Yes but remember you all paid the price for not eliminating him instead of banishing him and now Anna Luis is the only member of the Makai left and now he is planning to revive the Horror Anima by eliminating her just like he did with the rest of you all", Nihilus said to them.

" _We never realize he would resurface and start purging us one by one by fooling everyone in the planet into thinking we were witches not knowing we were their guardians._ "

" _Then Mendoza may be up too his old tricks again_ ", they started making an angry growling sound until Nihilus calms them down.

"Ever since the Jedi Knights and Dark Lords of the Sith, you and everyone of the Order of the Makai have been doing a similar role as the Jedi, peace and justice to all", Nihilus reminded the Makai duo.

" _Mendoza is brilliant but a rogue and he's causing too much trouble._ "

" _This trouble must be dealt with before you can continue the sixth Galactic Civil War with the Sith Empire._ "

"My entire Galactic imperial forces are all gathered and mobilize for battle in the city, the executions of Anna Luis will be interrupted when my incinerator trooper and the storm troopers accompanying him are given mine and Kobayashi`s orders, then the revelations of Mendoza`s true attention will be revealed to everyone in the planet."

" _If indeed Mendoza is up to his old tricks again what are your orders Sith Lord Nihilus?"_

"Terminate with extreme prejudice", Nihilus said removing his mask.

XXX

Valiante city execution scene

Storm troopers and every imperial personal including those in the fleet above the city are disgusted at the Valiante soldiers who ties Anna's hands up with a rope was way too tight making her screech a bit, but all the Valiante soldiers can do is laughed even the civilians laughed at her because of being blind sighted by Mendoza into thinking that Anna is a witch. Next thing they do is they strap her to a stake in shape of a cross and they fill the spot with wood and weeds that there going light up with fire.

XXX

Galactic imperial fleet

 _"Scramble all TIE fighters, gunships and dropships!_ "

Yoshi boards his TIE interceptor as other TIE pilots boards their various TIEs. Gunships and dropships for troops, walkers and other ground vehicles are also being boarded, loaded and ready for battle.

XXX

Up on the castle Nihilus walks slowly and heading for where Mendoza, King Fernando, Queen Esmeralda and her son are watching Anna's executions. All imperial force have confirmed to him and Kobayashi that they are ready and in position. Nihilus and Kobayashi then gives the incinerator trooper and storm troopers their message.

 _ **"Our pretense ends, execute ORDER 66."**_

 **End**

 **The revelations and Mendoza's true attention will be revealed by Nihilus in the next chapter. I just want to save the best part for the next chapter.**


	7. Empire Garo 7

**Empire Garo 7**

 **The Galactic Empire abandons their pretense to save Anna Luis, kills Mendoza and his minions even explains Mendoza's true attentions then gets a surprise attack by the Sith Empire.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Sith Imperial Fleet

"Lady Kotori why aren't we attacking yet since the Galactic Empire are to distracted to deal with us right now?" Kirito Kamui asked why are they not attacking yet when it would be a good opportunity.

"Not yet Kamui we have to wait until Nihilus and his forces have rid Valiante of Mendoza and his minions then we launch our surprise attack, that's why I only asked the invasion forces to be ready when I give the order."

"If you say so my lady", Kamui said while watching the whole invasions forces stand by and ready.

XXX

Valiante City right now

 _ **"Our pretense ends execute ORDER 66"**_

"Yes my liege", the Incinerator Storm Trooper complied with Nihilus's orders and lower his flame thrower as one Storm Trooper pulls out his Energy Sword _**(From HALO Series)**_

"Cut her down", the Incinerator Storm Trooper order and the Storm Trooper with the Energy Sword to cut Anna down but not to kill her, the idea is to get her down from the stake.

Once that was done the other Storm Troopers help her up then the crowd of people started shouting why they are not burning her at the stake like there suppose to until they get lazer sightings all over them as many Storm Troopers from the ground and rooftops aimed their guns at them. Even AT-ST and other ground vehicles have their weapons aimed at them, aircrafts too.

XXX

Up on the castle

Nihilus as draw his lightsaber at Mendoza while Storm Troopers from 501st had their guns aimed at King Fernando, Queen Esmeralda and the others with them.

"Lord Nihilus what is the meaning of this?!"

"Silence Fernando and I will explains this. I will use the force to show you that Anna Luis is no witch and tell you that all of you have been deceive and duped", Nihilus retorted to him as he, Kobayashi, Robin and Valencia use the force to show images in their heads about what has been going on all this time.

XXX

According to Darth Nihilus

 _ **Mendoza**_ is a close advisor to _**King Fernando San Valiante**_ , priors before that, he was a former _**Makai Alchemist** _ who believed he and others in the _**Makai Order** _ to be superior to normal humans. He served the Senate, but was excommunicated for creating _**Zirkel's Circle**_ , a powerful _**Madō Tool** _ that uses human blood to allow one to control _**Horrors monsters**_ , claiming the Tool would give the Makai order unlimited power. For using the Madō Tool and showing utter lack of repentance for sacrificing normal humans, Mendoza was branded with glowing red marks all over his body with his descendants cursed so his line would forever be banished from the Makai order, big mistake for not eliminating him instead and not knowing that he would later deceive and duped everyone on the planet into thinking they were witches so he can bring the back the _**Horror Anima**_ using their souls. Though Mendoza manages to suppress the markings as he became advisor to Fernando, he is forced to slaughter his family after witnessing his newborn child bearing the marks he had which he later dumped into the ocean. This act fuels Mendoza's desire for revenge on the Makai people ever further as he uses his position to spearhead a witch hunt to torture and execute hundreds of Makai practitioners in Valiante and leaving Anna Luis as the only one left on the planet.

XXX

Nihilus use this to make them all come to their senses since he read Mendoza's true attentions and everyone became horrified that they've been helping Mendoza get what he wants. Mendoza realizes that his true attentions has been expose he tries to attack Nihilus who in turn slices his right arm off making Mendoza fall to his knees. Nihilus then puts his lightsaber away, the next thing he does is he strap a belt full of thermal detonators/grenades on him then says this to him as a farewell. While that was going on Storm Troopers kill his lackeys Octavia and Bernardo Dion with their guns and Energy Sword before they can try to escape or help Mendoza.

"Goodbye Mendoza and this time mean it", Nihilus then throws him off the castle plummeting to his death but he never hit the ground because all of the thermal detonators/grenades detonated destroying his body and killing him.

"Now that's done with, anyone else still believe what Mendoza saying is true?" Nihilus asked if anyone in the city still believes Mendoza and they shook their heads as a no.

"I thought so now apologies to Anna", Nihilus ordered all of them to apologies to Anna which they did then Kobayashi senses a disturbance in the force.

"Nihilus the Sith Empire they are coming", Kobayashi warns Nihilus about the incoming invasion.

"The Sith Empire waited until we have gotten rid of Mendoza and his lackeys."

XXX

Outside the city

The Sith Invasion force are already on their way and B28 Extinction-Class Bombers fly toward the city for bombardment. The battle for Valiante City is about to begin and the Sixth Galactic Civil War now continues.

 **End**

 **Coming up next Valiante City a full scale warzone.**


	8. Empire Garo Final Duel

**Empire Garo Final Duel**

 **So I skip to the Final huh? Not worry I will still upload chapters going backwards. Anyway this is the final lightsaber duel between Darth Nihilus and Kotori Shirakawa of the 6th Galactic Civil War**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

501st Journal

 _It is the final battle and last day of the 6th Galactic Civil War, what remains of the Sith Empire's forces both ground, air and space are defeated and as for Kotori's best man Kirito Kamui, he fled to Earth, well will leave him to our friend Akane Tsunemori and her friends to deal with him. In the meantime we can just watch as Lord Nihilus deals with Kotori Shirakawa one last time and for sure she will not return after this so there won't be another Galactic Civil War in future._

XXX

Valiante City Battlefield Aftermath

"Let's finish this Kotori", Nihilus activates his red lightsaber.

"The war is not over until I'm dead again for the last time Nihilus and this will be our last battle", Kotori said activating her lightsaber.

They charge at each other and start their final lightsaber duel of the 6th Galactic Civil War. Kotori kicks Nihilus but he flips over and lands safely, next Nihilus use force lightning and so did Kotori but hers is more powerful than his but he was able to hold on thanks to his long knowledge of the force making the both of them get pushed back. They clash again with their lightsabers before Kotori use debris to hit Nihilus which he cuts with his lightsaber or with the use of the force.

"You gotten better like before didn't you Kotori?"

"The 5th Galactic Civil War I did Nihilus and now this the 6th one I've gotten more better than you", Kotori force pushes Nihilus causing him to slam into an AT-ST knocking him out, however his lightsaber lands next to Anna Luis and Kobayashi.

Kotori was about to kill Nihilus but Anna who picked up his lightsaber use it to save his life.

"You know how to use that but your a Makai not a Jedi or Sith Anna Luis", Kotori said to Anna seeing her use a lightsaber for the first time.

"The Makai can fight too Lady Kotori", Anna said and faces her until Nihilus wakes up.

Anna manage to wound Kotori in the left shoulder but Anna gets wounded after getting Nihilus's lightsaber right into her right shoulder when locked with Kotori's lightsaber. Anna kicks her in the gut and pulls away from her, Kotori recovers and charges again at her slicing Anna on the back knocking her out because Anna didn't have time to defend herself due to her having no experience as a Jedi or Sith.

"Well then, back to you Nihilus", but Kotori was suddenly stabbed in the back by Nihilus who use Kobayashi's lightsaber making Kotori fall on her knees.

"Well Anna has distracted you long enough for me to recover and Kobayashi is kind enough to lend me her lightsaber to finish you off", Nihilus said to the wounded Kotori and about to kill her one last time.

"This may be the last time you'll see me Nihilus but the Sith Empire will have a legacy, and that legacy is anyone will unknowingly do our dirty work", a warning and promise coming from Kotori.

"If that is true in the future Kotori the Galactic Empire will put a stop to it like we always we do", Nihilus then stabs Kotori right in the chest causing her body to explode in some strange blue energy. _**(Similar to the one when Sidious died when Darth Vader threw him down the Death Star)**_

Nihilus was strucked by this blue energy not knowing what it would do to him. Kobayashi and a wounded but alive Anna rushed to his aid. When Nihilus removes his mask they realize the blue energy changed his appearance.

"Whoa Garrod your face has changed", Anna said giving him a mirror for him to see his new appearance.

"Well despite the change of my appearance I'm still Garrod Ran and Darth Nihilus anyway _**(He looks like Ryouta Murakami from Brynhildr in the Darkness)**_ ", he said accepting his new appearance.

XXX

1 mouth later

After the end of 6th Galactic Civil War and restorations of planet Valiante it was time for the Galactic Empire to return home to Earth perhaps to help Akane Tsunemori and her friends deal with Kirito Kamui. Nihilus is just having a final farewell to Anna Luis because she is not coming with them, she intends to rebuild the Order of the Makai that was destroyed by Mendoza with a little help from her sister Esmeralda and everyone else on the planet.

"Your sure you don't want to come with us Anna?"

"My place is here Nihilus but no matter what, I will always love you like Kobayashi does", Anna said and passionately kisses him.

"Will see each other again someday Anna and I will always love you too like my counterparts do", Nihilus, Kobayashi and his Imperial Troops board the Acclamator-Class Assault Ship as it lifts off into space, the rest of the fleet are already back into space.

Anna, Esmeralda and the people of Valiante waved goodbye to them and marked them as heroes as they make a statue of the Galactic Empire symbol.

"Goodbye Darth Nihilus and may the force be with you", that's the first time Anna has said that.

XXX

Space

"Orders my liege", Admiral Piett asked for orders from Nihilus and Kobayashi who are sitting on their command chair.

"Takes us home Admiral", Nihilus hand his orders to him and the fleet.

The entire Galactic Imperial Fleet then hyperspace for home. Surely the 6th Galactic Civil War might be over but there still more adventures to come in this Mainstream Universe.

 **THE END**

 **Not to worry I will upload chapters going backwards and some forward.**

 **Epilogue**

Meanwhile the abandon and damage Harrower-Class Dreadnought that was carrying the Sith Empire's Bio-Weapons automatically hyperspace to another universe and crashed on Earth from that universe.

Location: Germany

Universe: Brynhildr in the Darkness


End file.
